


Let Us Walk Along the Shore, and Leave Our Footprints in the Sand!

by MalpaisQuanta



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dimimari Week, Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23277361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalpaisQuanta/pseuds/MalpaisQuanta
Summary: Drabble collection for Dimimari Week.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Marianne von Edmund
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	1. Smile

**Author's Note:**

> In case people are unfamiliar, I define drabbles as "stories that are 100 words long exactly". Apologies for the short stories.

Smiling was never easy for Marianne.

She could remember two times when she had smiled of her own accord. The first had been when Dorte had dropped hay on the food bowl she had brought him, as though telling her to eat too. 

The second had been with Dimitri, when he had suggested that she was cursed with misfortune to come near her. She had laughed, and smiled, because it seemed so  _ absurd. _

Over time, smiling became easier for her, but even now, as Queen Marianne, she still struggled to smile.

Luckily for her, she had Dorte. And Dimitri, too.


	2. Beast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for Marianne's Paralogue.

For too long, she had thought of herself as a monster. As a danger to those close to her.

Yet now, before her stood the Wandering Beast, the cause of so much trouble. She was prepared to die, if it meant it would die with her.

She thought she stood alone against it.

Instead, her Professor, Dimitri, and so many of her former classmates stood alongside her against it.

Instead she stood, as human, with others who’d been referred to as beasts, as demons, against the real actual monster…

She would bring the monster down. Alongside Dimitri, and the Professor.


	3. Seasons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...I listened to Windmills of Your Mind a lot while writing this. That's my excuse.

First came winter. Gentle snowflakes spun into howling blizzards, forcing the King and Queen to bundle up against the elements.

Then came Spring. The Lily of the Valley bloomed in the gardens around the castle, and Dorte got to wander.

Summer came so quickly, was it something the Goddess said? Warm days greeted them both, and they enjoyed the sunshine.

The Autumn brought a growing chill, and the lily began to wither. Dimitri and Marianne missed them greatly, but alas…

Each year passed; a familiar cycle beginning anew. As King and Queen, as Dimitri and Marianne, they strode forward together.


	4. Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ties into the last prompt.

Each cycle began anew. Their family grew, a boy with his father’s eyes, his mother’s hair. Dimitri and Marianne adored him, and they continued strode forward together. He bore no Crest, but Uncle Sylvain and Auntie Mercie saw to it that the nobles no longer cared for Crests.

Alas, the future arrived too soon. Dimitri fell ill, stricken by a mysterious illness plaguing the Kingdom. The Kingdom feared they would lose their beloved King too.

Truth be told, Marianne feared it too. Feared her curse had come back to haunt her.

She was wrong. Divine intervention ensured that Dimitri survived.


	5. Free Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ending this off with a high note.

They fell into a routine. Awaken together, eat together, attend to any duties the Kingdom required of them. 

Walk though the garden together. Observe the flowers, greet the other visitors. Watch the birds fly by, listen to their songs. Revel in the peace they could now enjoy freely.

That's not to say every day was good. The ghosts were still with Dimitri, but he learned to tune them out. Marianne still feared her curse would come back to haunt her.

But despite that, despite everything, they would not trade their time together or the happiness they had now for anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's me done for Dimimari Week, hope you all enjoyed this and well done to everyone who participated!


End file.
